


Orange

by emperorseijoh



Series: Color my Monochromatic world [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Meeting, Library, M/M, Part Two, communication major baekhyun, geoscience major kyungsoo, jongdae was mentioned only, no romantic relationship here yet, orange notebook, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorseijoh/pseuds/emperorseijoh
Summary: “You’re Chanyeol’s childhood bestfriend right? I’m his high school bestfriend, nice to meet you!” the man suddenly beams at him, leaving Kyungsoo slightly shocked.





	Orange

Kyungsoo was about to check some books that he can read from the Central Library of SNU since he has a free day tomorrow when he bumped into someone, his eyes turning wide as he immediately bowed his head, muttering a sorry as he picked up the orange notebook from the ground. When he was standing straight again he finally take a look to the stranger who he bumped with. It was a man who was a bit taller than him, just a bit, he has a fluffy reddish brown hair, bright eyes, cute nose and a square like lips while smiling, Kyungsoo will be lying if he won’t say that the man was cute because he really is, he’s cute.

Extending his arms, Kyungsoo offers him the orange notebook that the man happily accepted. “Sorry again.” Kyungsoo said, his voice unusually soft.

“It’s fine, it’s just a notebook where I write my ideas while reading some books, or just simple writing down some important lines and scenes that I learn to like on a certain book.” The man explained, his eyes still bright and his lips smiling more wider as he talk.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to continue a conversation but it seems like the man was an expert on it as he picked a book from the shelf beside them, showing it to Kyungsoo. “Me Before You. It’s a good one you liked to try?” He asked, voice gentle and honey like.

“Sure.” Kyungsoo answered as he grabbed the book from the other’s hand, which the latter happily let go.

“Let me guess, you’re having a free time as well, so you want to try some books here since the seniors says Central Library has every entertainment a student needs?” The man’s eyes starts to get a bit wider while asking, motioning Kyungsoo to come with him as he start walking, checking the shelfs as he wait for Kyungsoo to answer.

“Yeah.” He answered shortly.

“Good choice, it’s rare to see students trying out books whenever they have free time.” The man commented before glancing at Kyungsoo for a bit, offering him a bright smile as he looks back on the shelfs after.

Kyungsoo wasn’t really a person who just go around to talk and walk with some stranger student but this man was really different from others, he was just simply bright, knows how to continue a conversation without stepping on boundaries even though Kyungsoo always give him short replies, the man just continue to talk brightly like they know each other for more than a year already.

Kyungsoo was brought back to reality when the man stops him from walking, his hand now at Kyungsoo’s shoulder and when he stares at the man, the latter just beams at him before letting go of Kyungsoo. “I’m sorry for touching you like that, I just want to catch your attention.” He explained, voice gentle as if he doesn’t want to scare Kyungsoo. “I need to go ow but I hope you’ll like the book I gave you earlie,r it’s worth reading on your free time, have a great day!” he continues before waving his hand at Kyungsoo, laughing heartily as he leave the place.

Leaving Kyungsoo standing at the middle of shelfs full of books and different stories from the different persons.

He doesn’t know what to think as he looked down at the book he was holding. He wonders how the hell he always met people and end up not knowing their names. He just hope he’ll learn the man’s name faster than how he learned Jongdae’s because as much as he doesn’t want to gain more people on his life, the man was just simply know how to make his way inside Kyungsoo’s space without actually invading it, it’s the second time he let someone talk to him the freely that wasn’t about academics or projects.

The next day Kyungsoo lied on the couch inside his apartment near the university. He has the whole day for himself and plan to spend it by reading the book he got yesterday at the Central Library from the stranger. He was already at the middle part of the story when someone entered his apartment. Sighing as he put a book mark at part where he was still reading, Kyungsoo closed the book and put it down on the table as he sit down properly, watching the new comer who was removing his shoes at Kyungsoo shoe rack at the front door.

“I want some peace today Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo blurted out, earning a grin from Chanyeol who let himself in and sit beside Kyungsoo at the living room’s couch.

“And when you said peace it means, sitting here the whole day while reading some book, what are you reading this time?” Chanyeol starts talking non-stop, looking down at the coffee table in front of them, gazing at the book the was innocently lying on the table before continuing. “Me Before You. Taste. My roommate who major in Communication really liked that one, it’s his all time favorite book, you should meet him some other time.” Now a kind smile appearing on his face, the kind of smile that silently tell Kyungsoo that he can say no if he doesn’t want to meet new people.

“I’ll try.” He said, appreciating Chanyeol’s effort to let him meet other people too that is not him since they’re already in university, they’re not getting any younger, he won’t always be there for him.

“Really?” Chanyeol beams, voice indicated how surprise he is making Kyungsoo crack a smile, _dork, my dork_, Kyungsoo thought.

“Yeah.” He answered before standing up from the couch. “Up for some Kimchi Spaghetti?” It’s been month since the last time he cooked the dish for the two of them, university is cruel, it will take all the time Kyungsoo have as well as Chanyeol’s so he doesn’t know when will he be able to cook for his bestfriend again without conflicting schedule so he asked the older, now that they’re both free and he’s here with Kyungsoo.

“I’ll never say no to that.” Chanyeol answered, a wide grin formed on his lips as he stood up, slightly bumping his shoulders with Kyungsoo as they laugh while walking at the latter’s kitchen, saving this moment as one of the memories he will treasure for life.

Eventually Chanyeol leave Kyungsoo’s apartment after eating, leaving the latter on his apartment again with silence. As much as he likes having Chanyeol around, he also like having time for himself as well where it’s just quite and he’s reading some book while drinking his black coffee. It’s therapeutic for him after having loads of outputs for his classes.

Kyungsoo continue reading the book and stops when it’s already dinner, feeding himself first before having quick shower and continue his reading on his room, sitting on his bed while leaning at the headboard. The book was indeed good, he will actually put it on the list of books he would love to re-read again and recommend to other. He likes how the author doesn’t even let the male lead stay alive, it’s a bit realistic in Kyungsoo’s opinion and he also likes the way the female lead let go of the man that he learns to love.

It’s beautiful, letting go of someone you learned to love wasn’t a bad thing, it’s actually healthy, you’re making yourself happier, Kyungsoo learned a lot of thing, and with that he fell asleep without thinking of anything. After weeks of ruining his sleeping schedule he can finally rest for the day without worrying for his outputs as he’s already done with those, yesterday.

After having a day of rest for himself Kyungsoo was having another restless week, reports over reports, Kyungsoo can’t help but to drink more coffee like it’s a water. He was sitting at one of the free seat inside the café near his building when someone take the seat in front of him, putting his Iced coffee with a lot of whip cream on the top of the table as he beams at Kyungsoo, the latter immediately sit straight upon seeing the one who’s sitting with him, it’s been weeks but the man still had his bright smile making sleepy Kyungsoo a bit more awake.

“Fancy seeing you here.” He greeted, his bright smile turning into a bright wide grin. “You’re Chanyeol’s childhood bestfriend right? I’m his high school bestfriend, nice to meet you!” the man suddenly beams at him, leaving Kyungsoo slightly shocked.

“How did you know?” Kyungsoo asked, wondering how in the world Chanyeol always knows the strangers he accidentally met, he’s starting to get suspicious that the older was setting him up but immediately cross out that thought, Kyungsoo knows how careful Chanyeol is whenever he’s introducing him to his other friends, he always make sure to let Kyungsoo knows first.

“Oh, were hanging out when I mentioned you and I describe you and he said maybe you’re his friend but he’s not sure because I might be talking about another person.” He explained, his lower lip slightly jutted out before continuing. “But base on your reaction you’re really his friend, you know Chanyeol aren’t you?”

Nodding his head as an answer, the man beams at him again, his hand already extended across the table as if asking Kyungsoo for a hand shake. “I’m Byun Baekhyun, majoring in communication, if you don’t mind, may ask your name?” he said offering a gentle yet still bright smile as if saying Kyungsoo can say no to introducing himself if he’s not comfortable, he look so careful but still bright.

“Kyungsoo.” He introduce himself, accepting Baekhyun’s hand as he shake it a little, the latter’s hand was soft and looked so feminine, Kyungsoo doesn’t know whether to feel embarrassed or amaze. “Do Kyungsoo, mojoring in geoscience.”

Baekhyun gave him another bright grin as he starts sipping on his coffee, he’s like the orange notebook he owns, _bright, so so bright,_ that Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he’ll be able to look at Baekhyun if he becomes sad, he’s brightness was also easy, he’s careful and really good at communicating, too optimistic that Kyungsoo can’t help but to let the man in to his space.


End file.
